


[Podfic] The Grass is Always Greener

by kingtysonsworld



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dimension Travel, Gen, Podfic, Post-Movie, this is the first Ninjago podfic on Ao3 I'm so happy I can claim being the first podficcer here, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld/pseuds/kingtysonsworld
Summary: In a dire situation, Garmadon wishes on the Mega Weapon to ensure his son's safety. Neither he nor the ninja were expecting Lloyd to vanish and leave a strange teenager in his place. Meanwhile a world away, the Secret Ninja Force pays a visit to the formerly evil volcano, only to be left wondering where this green munchkin came from, and where their leader is? It's a race to switch them back, but when it comes time to, will they even want to?
Comments: 64
Kudos: 27
Collections: Pioneer Podfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Sunnylighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnylighter/pseuds/Sunnylighter). Log in to view. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Sunnylighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnylighter/pseuds/Sunnylighter) for giving me permission to make a podfic for their fic, _The Grass is Always Greener_. I greatly enjoy your work, and I hope you keep on writing amazing stories. This would be the first podfic I ever made for another person's work, but I hope my work is still satisfactory. If anyone has any advice/tips on podfic production or just has general feedback for my work, it would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Music used is _Fusion_ produced by [Spectacular Sound Productions](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Spectacular_Sound_Productions/20190421145015615/Spectacular_Sound_Productions_Fusion)

  
[On Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/06-the-grass-is-always-greener/13+The+Grass+is+Always+Greener.mp3)  



	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a bit since the last update, but here we go! I've been cleaning up some of the earlier chapters, converting them from m4a to mp3, and the file location stuff on the back-end. My other chapter notes kinda got lost in the process, but oh well! The volume of all the chapters should be consistent now at least.
> 
> For anyone who wants to download, you should be able to just right click the player. Otherwise, you can just download them all in one go here on the Archive.org page. I'm not mirroring each chapter on Google Drive, just the final podbook file; however, I'm working on having an alternate download/streaming link hosted on Tumblr. I'm still trying to figure out to make my Tumblr theme more mobile-friendly (it wasn't the point of focus on the person who originally made the theme, and I'm thus trying to make my own edits to the code). Technically, that step is unnecessary, but good presentation is neat.


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy so uh, it's been a few months? Last update was Oct 16, 2020. It's now January 23, 2021.
> 
> ha h a :)
> 
> but yeah, this podfic is still going, don't worry. Sorry the audio's a bit weird.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping this is working?? The html is giving me a hard time today, not sure why.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like, such a killer headache rn lmao,, classes suck, especially English.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave audio comments (AKA talkback)! Here's how you can give talkback:  
> 
> 
> *   
> 1) Record your talkback using a mic, whether on your phone or computer.  
> 
>   
> 
> *   
> 2) Upload your audio file online, ideally somewhere someone could stream instead of download, such as Google Drive of Dropbox.  
> 
>   
> 
> *   
> 3) Comment below a link to the audio file! Giving a TL;DR or transcript in addition is appreciated but not strictly necessary.  
> 


End file.
